I am X
by Blink6966
Summary: Thief? Hero? in the time it will take you to decide the world will have lost their greatest defenders.
1. The 24th Letter returns

This is my new story of the return of red - x since the ending of the show, I will updated as much as possible and also i will revel who the X is and also be prepared for a Hall os a Good time reading this!.

Please review.

Chapter 1

The 24th Letter Returns

A long while has passed since The Red-X was last seen by the Titans. The incident with

Ding Dong Daddy was still fresh in Robin's mind "Why did Red –X decide to help me?"

He pondered this for a very long while, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a knock

at his door. "Robin?" "It is Starfire, I am needing to know if you are going to be

potatoing the couch with us?" Robin sighed then hit the activator switch on his wall to

open the door. "I'm not really in the mood to watch TV with you guys; I have a lot to

do."

It was a lie. All he really wanted to do now is figure out why X would go through all the trouble of disarming the rest of the villains just to let him get his case back. (This by the way contained nothing more than a picture of him and Bruce Wayne.) Looking off into the bay of Jump city through his window he spoke only one word. "Why?"

"Man this kind of thing always happens! Robin is to busy to hang with us. I mean what the hell is the point of him being here at all he should just go live in a cave like he did before!" said beast boy. The giant hulking mass know as Cyborg retorted "you know BB you can't really get to mad at the guy. I mean with all the work that he does and the background he came from its just the way he is."

A few hours after the conversation that BB and Cyborg had the night sky seemed to cloud up and then…. KABLAM! A huge bolt of lightening streaked across the sky as it shook the giant T that stood on the tiny island just of the West Shore of Jump City

"AAAAHHHHHH what in the name of grebnar was that!" squeaked the tamarainian princess. "Its just a storm." Raven growled. Raven was not very fond of thunder storms; they frightened her and made her think of her father's evil laughter. Just then the lights went out and the shadows danced and played on the walls as Cyborg said

"Don't worry guys the generator will kick on in a minute." "Dude you know what this is like? That movie They Came to Eat your Tonsils!" cried Beast Boy. "Um… no didn't catch that one." Said the sorceress. "dude its exactly like that, you know the storm starts the lights go out then the creature slowly makes it way to the front door and …

" BANG BANG BANG "see I knew you saw that movie Cyborg." "Uh... I didn't do that." Cyborg said the changeling's face turned from excited to mortified. "AAHH! Dude it's the creature!" yelled BB. Just then the boy wonder entered the room and asked what was going on. "Don't know the lights went out then the banging at the door." Replied the Cyborg.

"Well is anyone going to check the door?" asked Robin. All the titans made their way to the front door, all of then prepared for what was on the other side…. Or so they thought. The door slid open and a crumpled mess of what was supposed to be a person was lying on the ground wrapped in a black tattered cape, a weak and raspy voice came from the body

"Hey kid how've you been?"

Robin and the rest of the titans were shocked, and then Robin spoke

"Red- X?"


	2. X no More

Chapter 2

X no More

The med center in the tower was online as well as the rest of the tower, a mystified Robin sat across the room in a chair by the window contemplating what had happened to the thief that was lying unconscious in the bed not more than 10 feet away.

The sound of monitors and machines beeping and whirring in the background. The sound of the med center always made Robin feel uncomfortable and itchy.

"Hey kid what's with the long face did I mess up your plans for the night?" red x said with his usual tone of sarcasm. "What the hell are you doing here X?" barked Robin. "Last time I checked lying on the ground outside then lying on the bed in here, not a whole lot to it." X retorted.

"That's not what I meant I mean why are you here!" yelled robin this time he was very annoyed with X's smart ass comment. "that." He chuckled to himself "well kid it's a long story so I'm only gonna spin this yarn once ,so if your titans want to hear it then get em in here." Robin summoned the titans to the med center.

"What's going on?" ask Raven " its story time cutie pie, so you titans sit down grab your juice boxes and blankies and your uncle X is gonna tell you a little bed time story." Red X said in his best (does the widdle baby want his bottle) tone.

The mood in the room changed from interrogation to simple interest. "Well if I am going to tell you this then I better tell you the whole thing." And with that the master thief known as Red X peeled off the X and skull clad mask to reveal a face that only one person in the room knew.

"Jason?" said a confused Robin. "Looks like you hit the nail on the head kid" replied X.

"Who the hell is Jason?' cried beast boy. "He's Robin." Said the boy wonder. "But you are robin not him !" yelled Cyborg. "Will you just let me tell the damn story!"

Interrupted Red X. "here before I get started why don't I let Starfire and Robin fill you guys in on who I am."

Said Red x with a slightly irritated tone. Then Starfire started in with when she went into the future with warp that Nightwing had given her a photograph containing two people Nightwing and Robin, but not the Robin that they knew but Jason Todd the second Robin. In the future when the first Robin became Nightwing The Batman had recruited a new Robin to replace the now vigilant Nightwing, and handed Todd over to the former Boy Wonder for the necessary training that he needed.


	3. Time long lost or yet to be?

Chapter 3

Time long lost or yet to be.

"And after he explained all the to me he gave me the photograph and said, that I was the last bit of happiness he ever had and when he lost me the training with Todd was the only thing he had left, so he thought it was fit for me to have it considering that I was his first bit of happiness." Starfire finished her story.

"And since then I have done extensive research on Jason Todd and so far I haven't found any thing yet." Robin said bluntly.

"That's because I'm only five years old now! Bird-brain." snarled Red X

"Well if you're done with all your insults and mystery garbage then why don't you just spill why you're here!" yelled Robin.

"Here's the deal kid. I'm here to save this world." X said flatly. "Don't worry kid it's nothing that you titans have to deal with any time soon, the events than I'm talking about wont take place for another 13 years from now. 13years 8 months and 12 days from now as a matter a fact."

The cryptic statement from Red X made all of the titans in the room shutter with fear and uncertainty. " so what are we talking about? Slade, Trigon, Plasmus, Raven, Who?" said the green boy known as beast boy in the best (Oh we've done this before everything will be cool) voice. "Darkseid" said the unmasked thief.

At this point Starfire started to cry. "no no no no no no no no "sobbed the alien. Darkseid is known through the galaxy as a destroyer of worlds and there is no way of stopping him. At this point the alien was crying and inconsolable so she escorted her self out to calm down.

"Well to make a long story short, when Darkseid attacks we lose ….big time. Just to give you a list the only ones that made it we're me Flash, Super girl, Beast Boy and The Question. Out of all the heroes on earth only five of us made it."

The titans we're shocked that all the heroes of the world fought and lost against this foe.

"How did you get to this time?" asked Cyborg. "Darkseid has a device called a boom tube and what it does is it lets you travel long distances through time warps so we stole one and reconfigured it and here I am." Said the time traveler turned thief.

"So why did you act like a thief and do all those things and not just come to us and tell us." Asked Raven. "Well its quiet simple. Who would you least expect to be a good guy? Robin or a master thief with a skull on his face?" said X. "but why the criminal career?" asked the boy wonder.

" Well there are two crucial thing that need to be done before our plane can work, become a master of recon and entry with out being seen and being red x help me practice, and number two locate the only person that can destroy the planet apacolips." Explained Red X. "and no its not anyone in this room nor is it Starifre." Said X. The person we need it currently half a mile below this city standing frozen in time. So to speak."


	4. Cold as Stone

Chapter 4

Cold as Stone

"That is a low down dirty thing to say you sad excuse for a thief!" roared the green changeling. "How dare you come in here giving us this long probably a lie story and for what!" "to drag Terra's name around !"

at this point Beast Boy was beside him self with anger and grief. Just the uttering of Terra's name hurt his little green heart.

"Its not like that kid." Red X was very taken back by Beast Boy's reaction to the reference. "We need you little girlfriend to help us and I need the Terra from this time to come back with me to finish off Darkseid."

"how could terra destroy Darkseid? " asked the changeling. Red X started in " Darkseid's home planet Apocolips is made up of 86 percent molten rock, and your friend Terra is a geomancer. Right?" said X.

"right but what does that have to do with anything?" inquired BB. Red X sighed and rubbed his furrowed brow.

"Darkseid draws all of his power from his home world. So if the home world is destroyed then he is left as powerful as a rat with a gimped leg." Red X stopped for a minute. "The only problem with that is we need to recruit a former enemy." "Who?" asked Raven.

"Another magic user." Said X. "but we've tried everything to bring the girl back and we can't do it." Said the Cyborg. Then Robin butted in. "we've used technology magic and the latter to try and bring her back but we cant seem to do it."

"That's because the magic Raven used cant work because Terra needs to be brought back to life…. And well let's face it Ravens powers don't thrive off life….. But Jinx's do."

"WHAT? There is no way that I'm letting that mime looking wannabe lay a pale finger on MY Terra!" BB's tears were streaming down his face, it was obvious from the second Red X uttered terra's name that Beast Boy was gonna lose it.

"Well kid that is who we need and that is who we will use. SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK LITTLE GREEN SKULL!" Yelled Red X. "ok?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Well then the first thing we need to do is track down Kid Flash and Jinx." Said Robin with a surprisingly monotone voice.

Then he stated… "well you guys know the drill……. TITANS GO!"


	5. Magic's Remorse

Chapter 5

Magic's Remorse or

The Lament of the Fallen

The engine of the t-ship roared as the boosters ignited and the ship blazed into the cerulean blue horizon. "Oh BOO-YA!" screamed Cyborg "these new thrusters that I installed really kick the T-ship up a notch don't ya think?"

"Oh yeah… before the plane ride was only slightly irritating but now it's down right nauseating." said Raven with a slightly pale green face.

"Dude! It's freaking awesome." Said beast boy. "So do you think when we get back you can maybe upgrade the B-ped?" "B-ped?" asked cyborg. "Well yeah I mean when we get back you could build me the b- ped then you could upgrade it with the thruster thingies."

"Uh no. there is no way I'm gonna do that. It's bad enough that you bug me about the t-car so what would make you think I would make you a vehicle." Cyborg said.

"Because I'm you best bud that's why! Come on Cy pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeee." Whined the green boy over the intercom.

"No" said the Cyborg flatly.

"hmph its not fair." said BB slumping back in his seat and pouting like a little boy that got refused a toy.

The radio silence was broken by robin coming in over the intercom "Titans, Red X and I have located Kid Flash and he has no idea where Jinx is so I guess its up to you guys." Then there was a crackling on the intercom, it was Red X he asked "Hey Raven you there?"

"Yes" she replied in the usual tone with a slight hint of interest "make sure that when you guys find Jinx that you keep beast boy in check. Then all of us will meet up where terra is ok?" "Ok" said raven "all right thank cutie. See ya around Red X out."

Raven was blushing no-one had ever given her a direct compliment like that, and she was very happy to have received it.

Meanwhile on the streets of Jump city Robin is glaring at Red X "what was that?" he asked "what was what?" asked Red X. (mocking Red x's tone) "all right cutie see you around." Robin said. That! "What! She's cute and you should see her 10 years from now… oh my god! HOT!"

Red X was drooling under his mask "yeah well when you go back you can do what ever you want, but here in this time (Robin's head swells to 3 times its normal size.)NO HANKY PANKY WITH MY TEAMATES! Got it?"

(Red X is squished down to the size of a smurf.) And in a very meek voice replies. "sure."

(Both of them back to normal size.) "All right Kid lets go find us a witch!"

Hours after searching the titans and Robin and Red X were tired frustrated and they headed back to the tower. And you'll never guess who was sitting there.

"Hi guys! Were have you been?" asked a very cheery Jinx.

"Looking for your Mime looking butt!" Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah I know so where's the fire?" she asked.

Just then Red X stepped out from the Back of the group and said. "Jessica I'm going to need a favor from you."

A little while later after Red X had explained the story Jinx stood there with shock and awe. "So that's how you know my name." "Oh yeah and another thing, here drink this you'll thank me later." And with that said he handed her a vile containing a cure for the cancer that would plague her later in life.

"Well I guess I could do that for you guys if it will benefit me in the future." "But. By no means does this mean I'm a titan now. That's just not my thing ok?"

And with that done the titans and X and Jinx made their way down to the chasm that Terra stood frozen.


	6. Justice, Truth, Saving the world

Chapter 6

Justice, Truth, the Safety of the World…..

It's just not my thing.

Jinx stood there looking at the statue known as Terra and said. "Well here it goes." She made a gesture at the stone girl and it almost looked like she just blew a kiss then……

BLAM! A blinding white light filled the room and suddenly the statue rumbled then the left hand started to move and a simple as it looked the statue returned to life.

Beast boy ran toward the statue as the now freed terra hit the floor with a hard thud, he cradled her in his arms and spoke to her. "Terra can you hear me?" she lifted her hand and put it to his cheek and spoke ever so quietly. "I knew you would be on the other side waiting for me." And with those words she went limp.

In Terra's it was quiet, the only other person in the room was sitting across the room in a lazy boy chair. As Terra started to stir and wake up she peered through the darkness and motioned for the figure to come closer.

Then the figure spoke. "Terra." As Terra opened her eyes her gaze was met with terror and almost screamed but was silenced. "Its ok I'm a friend, you have nothing to worry about." it was Red X speaking.

After two hours of talking to Red X and trying her hardest to understand what he was asking of her, she simply nodded and said very flatly "I can't do it." Red X was shocked at her statement. "You're saying you won't do it!" "No I'm just saying I can't but I'll try."

"Good, so we have an understanding?" he questioned why she was so unsure of her self. "Yes I'll go back with you and then I'll help but until then I want to just be normal do you understand? No training, no questions, no nothing you got me?"

Red X understood her reasons so he agreed on all of her terms. "Fine but when we go back you will train." "Fine" she said.

Within a few minutes they both walked into the living room where all the titans along with Jinx were waiting for the two to emerge.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy ran over to her to hug her but stopped him self and put his hand out for her to shake it. Terra looked at his hand then him "come here green bean." She grabbed him and gave him the thing he had wanted to give her. (while she hugged him he melts into a green puddle on the floor with two big eyes staring at her.)

"Nice to see you to." He said almost slurring because of the unexpected affection from Terra. After a long visit with the titans she turned to beast boy and asked him "can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure" he said this with hearts and stars in his eyes. "Beast boy I need to tell you something." She said. "Sure, anything." The changeling said in response.

"I don't know if I can do this whole saving the world thing…. It's just not my thing."


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7

Reunion

Terra awoke from her nap with the smell of food wafting through her room, it was already dark outside. "What time is it?" she said to her self. "Its 8:30" said someone.

She knew that voice, she asked through the darkness "Beast Boy? What are you doing in here?" beast boy let himself come out from the shadows he was hiding in to say. "I'm sorry." He said with a tone that almost sounded like he was going to cry. "I just missed you so much." Spoke the gawky green changeling.

"I know I shouldn't be in here but I can't be away from you…. Not anymore." His tone had changed from border line crying to dead serious. She quickly changed the subject so not to engage in some conversation that would lead in to both of them being angry or sad.

"So what is that smell?" she asked. He answered her. "We have a surprise for you."

"We?" with that said he lead her through her door but stopped just short of the dining room. He noticed that she looked very concerned and a little uneasy and said to her softly. "Just breathe."

"Welcome home Terra." Said the Beast Boy.

She looked out on to the dining room and what she saw almost brought her to her knees. All of the Teen Titans and along with all of the honorary Titans were seated at a huge dining table, and not a one of them were dressed in their usual costumes but they were dressed in formal ware suits and gowns. It looked like she had stepped through in to a movie from the 40's the entire tower was decorated to look like a ball room with a big table in the middle that held a banquet fit for a king or a queen in this instance.

Robin had walked up to the now stunned Terra and said "we figured since you've been gone for so long that you might want to catch up with everyone." She turned to Beast boy to say thank you but he already knew what she was going to say so he replied "your welcome, now don't forget to dance with me after we're done eating."

An hour had passed since they had sat down to eat and now everyone was starting to get up and take the floor to dance. A nearby Raven and Red X sat at the table talking. Raven started in "please tell me again why we are doing all of this for a girl that tried to annihilate us just a little than a year ago?"

Red X replied "well it's quite simple, if I'm going to take Terra with me to what is probably going to be her last few weeks alive then I would like to let her go out with at least one memory that isn't filled with sadness or conflict."

Just then Starfire and Cyborg walked over to the table that Red and Raven were sitting at

"Glorious is it not? To be with friends all together again?" exclaimed Starfire. "Just peachy." said X in a slightly unamused tone. "What's eating you future boy?" asked Cyborg. "Nothing tin-man, just waiting for this thing to be over so I can get back to work."

X said very flatly. "Man you must be Robin." Cyborg said. And with that he walked away but not before hearing Red X mutter something like "outdated bucket head."

Meanwhile on the roof of the tower Beast Boy stood alone, looking up into the sky he said to him self "all good things must end."

Beast Boy walked down to the dining room and asked Terra if she would dance with him and of course she said yes, and the two danced the night away.


	8. Doomed Before Breakfast

Chapter 8

Doomed before Breakfast

"Terra wake up." Red X was calling out to her through the darkness of her slumber.

"Wake up Terra." Terra stirred in her sleep, the room was lit up with the morning sun. it almost blinded her when she peeled her eyes open.

"X?" she asked "what are you doing in here?" the shadowed figure replied "I know I said I was going to leave you alone till we had to leave but I need to explain something to you." Terra looked at X and asked him to come closer so she could at least see who she was talking to. "What is it that you need to say?" she asked. "Well I don't quite know how to say this but…." X paused for a moment then took a deep breath the exhaled the finished his sentence.

"Your not going to come back from the mission." He stuttered a bit then he stopped entirely. "I know that already." She said with a matter a fact tone. "What?" said the now surprised Red X. "you know?" he asked "but how?" Terra started in. "I'm not as dumb as you think, I just figured if you needed me to destroy a planet of molten rock then it would be a one way ticket."

"Oh." Said X. he started to speak but she cut him off. "I don't want to think about it right now but I will be prepared to do what is needed when the time comes."

Meanwhile in the titan's living room, a very smitten Beast Boy stares out the bay window over looking the ocean and sighs. "This is so great to have Terra back with us." Over at the table robin and raven are talking about what is going to become of terra and Red X.

Robin starts to say. "What are we going to do when she has to leave?" then raven replies "what do you mean?" "I mean what about Beast Boy. When X takes her back to his time that will be the last time he gets to see her." Said the boy wonder. "Why is that a problem?" replies the raven. Just then Terra walked into the living area with Red X following close behind her.

"morning." She said rather softly. "TERRA!!!" beast boy lunged at her but stopped just short of her "so… how did you sleep?" "Like a rock." She replied. Both of then snickered at the remark.

Then beast boy asked everybody if they wanted breakfast but of course no one would heed the changeling's word about tofu this and tofu that.

Terra stood there fro a moment and pondered, "What the hell the am I supposed to do? I mean in less than a months time I'm going to the future with this Red X guy and for what?" "HEY TERRA HEADS UP!!!!!!" cried Beast Boy "HUH?" as she looked up she saw a giant piece of syrupy waffle flying towards her face and then ……….SPLAT!!!!!

As Terra lay on the floor in a buttery gooey syrupy mess all she could say is "who threw it?" she said in a deadly tone. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………." Is all that Beast Boy could muster. In a very vampire like way she rose from the floor not even putting her hands down to help her self up.

"Beast Boy my darling?" she asked almost cooing at him. "Yeah?" he replied. "was it you that threw that mess at me?" she questioned him. "uhh…well it was kind of an accident." He almost cringed while saying this and with that being said the little green changeling found himself with a mouth full of waffle.

A/N

Now if any one has read this fic this far you'll notice things are a bit slow but I promise with the next chapter things will start picking up.

HUGE JUSTICE LEGUE CROSS OVERS AN GREEN LANTERN CORPS AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS TO COME.


	9. A Rocky Goodbye

Chapter 9

A Rocky Goodbye

"Well I guess this is good bye." Robin said with a slight frown. "I guess it is." Said terra "Well I guess there is no point in making it a big deal so ….bye." groaned raven. Terra just looked at her with a kind of hurt glare. "We'll see you around you little dirt clod." Said Cyborg with his usual tone of happiness "Thanks metal man." She waved and smiled,

her eyes averted to Starfire "Star, take care of your self and take care of Robin too." She said with a very sly smile, the statement made Robin blink with confusion and glow a little red. "well." Starfire started in "even though you tried to destroy us and you betrayed and ran from us multiple times……I still regard you as my friend." She then hugged Terra crushing her ribs in the process.

"Were is Beast Boy? "She asked. This time the person that responded was Raven, "he's on the roof, probably crying his little green eyes out CAUSE YOUR LEAVING HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" everyone in the room including Red X was flabbergasted at the sudden outburst. Terra could only stare at the floor with tears pooling in her eyes. She looked up face to face with Raven and …"SLAP" terra stepped back and looked at what she had done.

Raven stood there with a handprint slowly fading from her cheek. That is when terra spoke. "don't you ever talk to me about Beast Boy like that, you don't know what or how or why I did the things I did. SO BACK UP AND FUCK OFF!!!!" everyone in the room was now waiting for the world to end. Red X nudged Robin in the side . "Kid am I going to have to run now?" robin replied "Yeah I think so."

Raven floated across the room and suddenly grabbed Terra by the throat "Don't come back, because if you do and you hurt Beast Boy again I'll rip your fucking heart out and swallow your soul." She calmly floated back to her room.

Terra stood wide eyed in the room trying to comprehend what just happened but her concentration was broken by X. "terra we need to go now." Terra just looked at him and said "I need to do something before I leave."

The door to the roof opened up and a voice asked. "Did she leave yet?" asked Beast Boy. Terra looked at him for a moment before replying "No she's still here." Beast Boy Turned and looked at Terra. "I thought you'd be gone by now." he said with an almost cold tone. "Jeez, sorry to disappoint." Terra gasped with confusion and hurt. "you know what Beast Boy?"

"WHAT?" Beast Boy had cut her off. "you going to tell me now how much you love me? You going to tell me how you never mean to hurt any of us? HUH?" he just barked this at her. "WELL I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, ENOUGH WITH YOUR MINDGAMES. IF YOU DID CARE FOR ME OR ANY OF US THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE ANY OF THE NASTY THINGS YOU DID!!!!!!" his anger just seemed to emanate off of him. "Beast boy….." she started. "I……..I….." she couldn't handle this she just turned and walked away, just as she reached the door she set down a small parcel and kept walking.

"Goodbye Terra" Beast Boy whispered, he turned to face the door where terra onece stood and saw the package. "oh god here it come I'm going to walk over and pick this thing up and in side there is going to be something really meaningful and a note that say she loves me and always did and how she so sorry."

And he was absolutely right in side the parcel was the heart shaped box Beast Boy had made for Terra and inside it was a picture of the two of them and a note that said I always will love you.

"DAMMIT!!! Why do I always have to be so right about these things!!!!! Terra Wait!!!"

Beast Boy rushed down the hall and into the common room just in time to see Red X and Terra starting to walk through the portal to the future earth.

Just as the portal was closing Beast Boy turned into a small bird and flew at full speed through the tiny opening that was rapidly closing. "BEAST BOY NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Robin, but it was too late the portal closed with a loud sonic boom (they don't call it a boom tube for nothing)

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!" Robin cried as he collapsed to his knees.


	10. Great, I'm stuck and alone

Chapter 10

"Great, I'm stuck and alone"

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A SLIGHT RING IN THEIR EARS?!" yelled Beast Boy "WHAT?!" Red X said turning around, quite frankly he was shocked that he was even looking at him. "What are you doing here?" X asked with a deadly hiss. "I couldn't leave watch Terra leave without giving her this." Beast Boy pushed past Red X and strode up to Terra and spoke a little under his breath "Terra." He said in a very meek voice. "What are you doing here Beast Boy?" she looked at him scornfully as she spoke.

"I just didn't want to see you leave without giving you this." He perked up a little on his toes and gave her the kiss that he had been holding inside for 3 years since he had met her, the kiss only lasted a moment before Terra broke away. "It's too late for that Beast Boy." Beast Boy stood there in shock and awe not believing what she had just said to him.

And at that point I think even Red X heard Beast Boy's heart tear in two.

Beast boy bit his lip trying to stifle the tears that that he felt growing inside his little green eyeballs. "Well then I guess I'll go." He said trying his hardest to keep his composure.

"It doesn't work that way kid." Red X said in the mechanical voice that the suit created.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY?" yelled Beast Boy and Terra in unison. "The boom tubes only have a certain amount of boom, and we just used up the last of it."

**TITANS TOWER**

"Robin get off the floor man your making your self in to a spectacle." Said Cyborg.

"We have to get him back." Robin said very flatly. "But how?" Asked Cyborg "we don't know anything of how that stick Red X used works!" "Raven!" Robin called out "is there any spell you know that might be able to open up that portal?" "It seems highly doubtful but I'll give it a shot." Raven spoke her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Nothing happened "I'm sorry but I can't do it." Raven let her head bow down to defeat.

Robin looked around the room and started in. "well the plan that Red X had for us still stands, having Beast Boy gone changes nothing, we have to stick on track if we are going to help Red X." Starfire broke in to Robin's monolog "and what would this plan be?"

Robin told them. " We are going to go give the Justice League a little visit."


	11. Noone ever listens to me

Chapter 11

"No-one ever listens to me."

"Approaching the JLU watchtower, docking preparations are go". Robin announced through the COM link of the T-ship. "This is Robin of the Teen Titans requesting clearance". Robin stated to talk, not realizing that the com link was still on. "God I hope this doesn't take long, the less time I have to spend with Batman the better". Cyborg interrupted. "What happened between you and the dark knight any way?" Robin growled a little while saying. "I don't wanna talk about it." Just then a voice came over the com link. "T-Ship, this is Supergirl. Clearance granted. You'll dock in sector 12-96DC."

**JLU WATCHTOWER COMMAND DECK. **

"So Flash. How long will this take until Kal-El will see us." Questioned Raven. "Well little miss darkness, Supes is gonna be a while, so just hang out for a while." Responded Wally West.. Er.. I mean The Flash. Just then the deck doors slid open and a figure loomed in the doorway and started to address one of the Titans. "Robin. Why haven't you been answering my calls?" it was Batman and he seemed pissed. Robin turned around a little stunned and barked back. "I told you that I was on my own now and I don't need anything from you and I don't need to answer to you." The Dark Knight slowly advanced on The Boy Wonder and took hold of his shoulder. "Dick. I need you to just let me know that you doing alright...ok son?" and with that said The Batman curtly nodded to the rest of the titans and departed. Starfire went to robin's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I just never.." he stammered a bit. "I never have had him act like that. Like parent I mean." Starfire just smiled at robin and went about back to the group. Just then Superman had just walked into the Command Deck. The Man of Steel's tone was polite yet very concerned. "So I take it you here because of Red X?"


End file.
